1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle side airbag device and a manufacturing method of a side airbag.
2. Related Art
In a side airbag device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-025182, a side airbag is sectioned into a first inflation section (rear bag section) and a second inflation section (front bag section) by a partitioning wall (front-rear partitioning section) provided at a position of the rib bones of an occupant in a suitable position. An inflator is provided inside the first inflation section, and gas generated by the inflator is supplied into the front bag section through a communication hole formed at the front-rear partitioning section. In the above case, by setting the rear bag section with a higher pressure than the front bag section, initial stave restraint performance with respect to an occupant in a suitable position may be secured, and affects to an occupant. may be suppressed even in a case in which the occupant is positioned in an unsuitable position (out of position).
However, in the above described side airbag device, in an inflated and deployed state of the side airbag, the rear hag section with high pressure projects out further toward the vehicle front side than a front edge portion of a side support section of a seatback. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the rear bag section affects an occupant in an unsuitable position.